fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetor, Ready For Action
The scene begins to open up in some remote jungle during the nighttime. Something is seen prowling through the thick tall grass, as it peaks out to see what was a hidden location of the Maximal Ship; the Axelon within a mountain while the open top showed the two full moons. There was a growling cheetah seen with orange eyes, as it was looking for something. Then in a location, there was a strange antelope creature eating grass, minding it's own business without much worry. But then it heard the growling & snarling nosies of a predator, & lift it's head up to look back before turning to run off. The snarling cheetah growls, from it's hiding place, as it begins to give chase to it's prey. The cheetah was running without delay, as it was after it's next meal, getting closer & closer… But then without warning, the entire jungles as catching on fire, as the prey leaps over the flames while the cheetah gasp in shocking surprise. The cheetah could not stop, & the ground gave way that the cheetah yelps as it was falling helplessly down towards….lava! Then at this moment, the cheetah wakes up to gasp, but sounding less animal like; as it was Cheetor in Beast Mode. "No…no….no…?" Cheetor was shaking himself from his awaken state from what almost seem…like a nightmare. "BOOMFruvhmmm…." Then without warning, an explosion nosies was heard that shook the inside location of Cheetor's room. "Beep-beep, Beep…" And then what came next was the alarm noise as if alerting everyone of a problem. "This is a code one emergency!" Sentinel's voice was heard in announcing the emergency that has happened. "Predacon Attack, Sentinel - Disable." Sentinel issued off that the enemy was attacking, & that the Maximal's defense system was disabled. Cheetor immediately leaped form his bed to rush out into the hallway. Sounds like they got trouble, the Predacon kind… Outside The Axelon We soon see Scorponok, Tarantulas, Sling, Iguanas, Razorclaw, Spittor, Snapper, Double Punch & Sky-Byte were firing off their attacks against the Maximal Base. The Side Guns were adjusting before they were soon firing off to attack the targets. Scorponok however was preparing his right claw's missile launcher, as he aimed carefully before firing; that caused an explosion to happen afterwards on the side guns on the Maximal ship. Inside, many of the Maximals inside were at their stations trying to get by in what was happening with their red siren lights going off. "Ugh….Damage report!" Optimus Primal yelped from what hit their base, but asked what was the damage they took. "Top side autogun destroyed!" Rhinox issued off in what has happened to one of their guns. "They've been taken out!" K-9 issued off in seeing that they lost one of their guns at such a time. "Rattrap! Get that backup cannon online!" Optimus Primal gave the next order in trying to get their situation under control. "Ehhh, don't get your bananas in a punch? I-I'm on it, okay!?" Rattrap sarcastically replied as he was busy working on pushing some buttons on his console spot, as he doesn't need pressure when he's doing all he can. "Well move faster, Cheese-Breath!" Jackrabbit exclaimed doff for the rat bot to move faster. Soon Cheetor was seen running into the Command Center in Beast Mode before snarling to skid to a stop. "I'm here fellow fighters! What can I do?" Cheetor asked off in what he can do to help out in this situation. "Well, to start with, you could MAXIMIZE, Fuzz-Butt!" Rattrap remotely stated in sarcasm that Cheetor can't help if he's in Beast Mode. "Oh, yeah I forgot?" Cheetor sheepishly exclaimed in forgetting he's in Beast Mode. "Cheetor -Maximize! REOOWww!" Cheetor issued off his activation code, as he made a cat growling sound as he transform into Robot Mode. Category:Story